Rollers are used for many purposes, such as guiding or moving various sheet materials, such as strip fed labels, recording tape, and other materials. For example, many label applicators are of the type which use labels which are adhered to an elongated backing strip. The label applicator removes the labels from the backing strip and applies them to articles being conveyed past the label applicator.
The label supplying means of the label applicator typically includes several rollers over which the backing strip passes in moving from a supply reel to a take-up reel. Not infrequently, it is necessary to replace one or more of these rollers. Roller replacement may be required as a result of various factors, including damage to one of the rollers, a need for a different length or diameter roller, cleaning of the rollers, etc. Roller cleaning is required more frequently when labeling products for human consumption. Other items of equipment also require roller replacement for similar reasons.
In order to replace a roller, it is necessary to shut down, not only the label applicator, but the entire production line. It is, of course, important to minimize the downtime of the production line. Unfortunately, prior art rollers require a substantial amount of time for removal and installation. For example, some prior art rollers are attached by various forms of fasteners, including snap rings, all of which require appreciable time for roller removal and installation. Consequently, as a result of using prior art rollers on label applicators, the downtime of the production line is much greater than it should be.